Jack Brock
Jack Brock is a fictional character in the Dreams to Reality continuity who appears in all three forms of the series. During the course of the series' evolution, Jack has gone from being a minor character in the novellas and first half of the web series, to a major player in the latter half of the web series and the novels. He is the oldest son of Jennifer Brock, and was born from a one-night stand with Victor Bennett, making him Victor Bennett's second-born son. He was raised by Jennifer and Patrick Brock, 'and as such is much closer to his younger siblings 'Bill 'and 'Nathan Brock 'than to his half-brothers 'Michael 'and 'Tobias Bennett. In the novellas, Jack's true paternity is never even hinted at; in the web series, the issue of Jack being Victor's son is introduced but not really fleshed out (it was intended to be played out in later episodes that never came to be); however, in the novel series, the issue is played out almost immediately and confirmed that Jack is Victor's son with Jennifer, a revelation that comes with great controversy. Character History In the novellas (1998-2000) In the web series (2000-2004) 'Not An Ordinary Day' Jack was in the hallway at Eagle Creek Junior High School with Dustin Finley and Mandy Marin, the three of them offering support to Jarrid Harlen, who was feeling depressed about not yet having a date to the upcoming school dance after his breakup with Nicole Halloway. The four teens discussed Jarrid and Nicole's breakup, with Jack pointing out that Michael Bennett knows Nicole better than anyone, and that he had sworn that Nicole never had sex with Josh Poncek, as Melinda Flint had claimed to Jarrid, which had prompted Jarrid to break up with Nicole. Jarrid said that Nicole had plenty of opportunities to tell him about her date with Josh, let alone whether or not they ever actually had sex, and she didn't. When Nicole soon arrived on the scene to defend herself to Jarrid and snapped at Mandy for attempting to play devil's advocate, Jack ushered Dustin and Mandy away from Jarrid and Nicole in order to allow them to talk in private. (DtRW #1) Later in the day, Jack, Jarrid, and Mandy were among the first to join Danielle Grayson at the bottom of a stairwell, where an unconscious Nicole was lying after falling down the flight of stairs during a fight with Melinda a little while earlier. Jarrid was quick to run over to Nicole to try to revive her, and Josh soon arrived on the scene and helped where he could, as well. When Lisa Walker arrived on the scene, she exclaimed, "Oh, she couldn't have--could she?" Jack asked her what she meant by that, and Lisa told everyone about the fight that Nicole and Melinda had gotten into during their science class. The paramedics soon arrived to take the still-unconscious Nicole to the hospital, after which Lisa continued her story about what had happened between Nicole and Melinda in class, leaving Jack, Jarrid, Mandy, and Lisa to speculate as to whether or not Melinda could have had something to do with Nicole falling down the stairs after Mandy noted that Melinda likely would have heard or seen Nicole fall down the stairs while they were going to the principal's office, and isn't around now. Jack said that they wouldn't be able to find out just what happened until Nicole wakes up. Jarrid insisted very passionately that Nicole would wake up and be fine when Lisa glumly added, "If ''she wakes up." Brandon Danber would then arrive on the scene, just as Jack noticed that there was actually two ambulances outside the school. Brandon explained that he saw Melinda in Mrs. Manning's office, who has claimed responsibility for Nicole's fall down the stairs, and is very happy with herself for it. Brandon then told them about the circumstances behind Mark Shane's injury while playing baseball outside. Jack asked Brandon if he was going to be okay, and Brandon said he would be fine, but feels awful for being responsible for putting one of his best friends in the hospital. Brandon heads back outside to watch Mark be taken away in the ambulance, while Jack, Jarrid, and Mandy head to their next classes after Jack reminds Jarrid and Mandy that they were supposed to meet Dustin at his locker between classes. (DtRW #1) After arriving in their next class, they inform Dustin about what had happened to Mark and Nicole. Dustin asked if Nicole was going to be okay, and Jack told him that Nicole was still unconscious when Nicole was taken to the hospital. (DtRW #1) At the end of the school day, Jack, Jarrid, and Dustin met up with Rachel McCarey and Michael at Rachel's locker. Rachel was quick to notice that Jarrid seemed upset about something and asked him what was wrong. Jack explained that both Nicole and Mark were injured earlier and were on their way to the hospital, and was surprised that Michae and Rachel hadn't heard about yet. Rocky Fronset arrived at Rachel's locker at this point, having overheard Jack's revelation about Mark and Nicole. Michael asked Jack, Jarrid, and Dustin for details, and Jarrid recounted for Michael, Rachel, and Rocky that Brandon had told them that he had hit a baseball during gym class and hit Mark in the chest with it, and that Mark had been knocked unconscious for a few minutes and was taken to the hospital. Rocky asked if Mark was okay, and Jarrid replied, "Yeah, probably." Michael thought this was good news, then asked what happened to Nicole. Jarrid was visibly upset about Nicole's condition, and Jack explained that Nicole and Melinda had gotten into a fist fight during science class and were sent to the principal's office, but while they were going up the stairs to the office, Melinda attacked Nicole and ended up pushing her down the stairs. The news came as a shock to Rachel, who asked if Nicole was all right. Dustin explained that Nicole was still unconscious when the paramedics took her away. Michael asked where Nicole was taken, and Jack replied, "Probably Portage General." Michael decided that he needed to see Nicole and asked Jack, Jarrid, and Dustin if any of them were going to the hospital right now. Jarrid said that he was and asked Michael if he wanted a ride there. Michael asked Jarrid if his parents would mind taking him, and Jarrid doubted that they would mind, prompting Rachel to ask if they'd take her as well. Jarrid agreed, and Michael excused himself to check with his father for permission before leaving with them. Rachel wondered why Melinda would do something like this, and Jarrid said that Nicole must have pushed her too far and Melinda must have just snapped. Rocky would ask what happened to Melinda as a result of the assault on Nicole, and Dustin said that apparently Melinda had been suspended for the rest of the year. Jarrid added that Melinda deserved the punishment. When Rachel asked if Josh knew about this, Jack told her that Danielle had found Nicole first, and then Josh showed up quickly after her.. Rachel realized that Josh would be "really ticked," and said that Melinda had better watch her step today if she knew what was best for her. Soon, Michael returned to Rachel's locker, announcing he had recieved permission to leave with Jarrid and his parents, and Rachel asked him if he had any problem getting his father to let him go. Michael said that he just needed to be ready at 5:10 to go home, because his father's girlfriend, Jeannette, was cooking dinner tonight and gets "really ticked off if she gets the impression nobody wants to eat her precious cooking." Rachel asked him, "Even if you're at the hospital checking on a friend?" Michael said that he'd only known Jeannette for seven months, and she is nice, "but she is rather... I don't know. Let's just go." At this point, Jack, Jarrid, and Dustin started walking away from the lockers, and did not hear Rocky ask Michael for a moment of his time. (DtRW #2) Outside the school, Jack, Jarrid, Dustin, and Rachel walked towards Jarrid's mother's car, where Jarrid asked Dustin and Jack, "So we'll meet you two at the hospital?" Dustin confirmed this plan, explaining that his mother was "over there waiting" for him and Jack. Jarrid asked where Michael was, and Rachel explained that Rocky had to talk to him about something and that he would be coming in a few minutes. Jack wondered if Mark and Nicole would be able to have visitors when they get there. Jarrid figured that Mark would, at least. Unbeknownst to the group, a man wearing a skull mask was watching them from behind some nearby bushes along the side of the school building. Armed with a crossbow with a note attached to the arrow, the man aimed the weapon at Jack, Jarrid, Dustin, and Rachel and shot the note into the side of Jarrid's mother's car, startling the four teens. Jarrid's mother got out of the car, demanding to know what had happened, and Jarrid spotted the arrow, now lodged in the side of the car and called attention to it. At this point, Michael arrived on the scene and asked what had happened. Rachel explained that they had just been talking amongst themselves, and somebody shot the arrow at them. Michael asked who did it, but Rachel didn't know. Dustin studied the angle of the arrow and tracked its estimated trajectory back towards the bushes alongside the school building, but the skull-masked man was no longer there. Jarrid dislodged the arrow from the car and read the note attached to it, and was soon shocked by what it said. Jack asked him what the note said, and Jarrid simply handed Jack the note to read for himself. Jack was likewise shocked by what it said, and handed the note to Michael when he asked what it said as well. Michael read the note out loud, "Jarrid, your girlfriend Nicole is dead. Get in my way, and you'll be next." Rachel wondered who would do this, and Michael intended to find out. Dustin asked if Nicole was really dead, and Jack said that Nicole must have been murdered. Jarrid was visibly upset by the idea of Nicole having been killed, and Michael re-read the note, which appeared to have been written in blood. (DtRW #2) 'A Killer in Eagle Creek?' Upon arriving at Portage General Memorial Hospital, Jack, Michael, Jarrid, Dustin, and Rachel located David Richards, Travis Sirlon, Josh, and Mandy in a hallway. Jack was surprised to see Travis there, having known that Travis had been absent from school that day and wondered how he knew about Nicole and Mark. Travis explained that Josh had called and told him about what had happened, and that Josh's mother had picked him up and brought him here. Michael asked Josh how his confrontation with Melinda went, and Josh wanted to know how Michael knew that he had confronted Melinda. Michael had simply assumed that Josh would do so, and Josh revealed that Michael was right and said that he had nearly pushed Melinda down the stairs at school. Dustin whispered to Jack that it was no wonder why Melinda thought that she and Josh belonged together, because "they're both complete psychos." Jack told Dustin to shut up, and an exasperated Josh was "sick of defending myself," and said that he tried to scare Melinda and had succeeded in doing so. Michael would then explain to Josh, David, Travis, and Mandy about the arrow that was shot at Jack, Jarrid, Dustin, and Rachel back at school and the note that was attached to it. Michael handed Josh the note to read for himself, Josh asked who shot the note at them, and Jarrid said that he didn't know, asking if Nicole was really dead. Josh assured the group that he had just seen Nicole a couple of minutes ago and added that she has since regained consciousness. Michael asked Josh exactly when he saw Nicole, and Josh said it was just a couple of minutes ago, at approximately 2:55. Jack pointed out that they had gotten the note right after school let out, and therefore, whoever shot the arrow was lying. Rachel wasn't so sure, and Josh asked her what she meant. Rachel suggested that whoever shot the note at them had to have been at the school at the time, but might have thought the note would scare them and provide the person enough time to come to the hospital, kill Nicole, and get out of there before they could come to check on her. Jack told Rachel that she's seen too many horror movies and said they shouldn't start worrying until they started seeing Jason Voorhies or Freddy Kreuger skulking around Eagle Creek. Jack suggested that the arrow being shot at them was "probably just some stupid prank or something." Michael was more pessimistic about the situation, because whoever shot the arrow obviously had no qualms about hurting someone, because they might have hit one of them and possibly wanted to do so anyway, "either that, or he's a sharpshooter." Josh agreed with Michael, suggesting that they might have "a full-fledged psychopath running around Eagle Creek" who may want to hurt one of them. Mandy suggested that they call the police, but Travis agreed with Jack that this was just a stupid, but sick, joke. Travis assured everyone that nobody was going to kill Nicole or Jarrid, and until they saw Neve Campbell, Courteney Cox, and David Arquette in Eagle Creek, they shouldn't worry about this. Josh then suggested they wait and see if this was simply an isolated incident or not. However, the group soon heard a scream coming from a nearby hospital room, and Josh realized it was Nicole screaming. Josh and Michael ran toward Nicole's hospital room to see what had happened. (DtRW #2) A short time later, Jack, Jarrid, Mandy, Dustin, David, and Rachel sat in a waiting room watching an episode of ''Jerry Springer on television. Rachel commented that the show was "so stupid it's funny." Jack made fun of the show's guests, "Baby, I've been cheating on you with your best friend." "What?! I'll kill him!" As the group laughed about the show, Danielle entered the waiting room and asked the group how Mark and Nicole were doing. David told her that they hadn't heard about Mark yet, but Nicole had regained consciousness, and Danielle was relieved by the news. Rachel then excused herself to talk to Danielle about something away from the others, who returned their attention to the ''Jerry Springer Show. ''However, Danielle would soon loudly exclaim that she can't believe that Michael had asked Rachel to the upcoming dance. David was instantly worried, and Jack asked him what was wrong. Danielle would then loudly exclaim to Rachel that she needs to talk to David, before approaching David and asking if she could talk to him. David tried to protest that Jerry Springer was about to bring out a man's sister who has been sleeping with her, but Danielle grabbed David by the arm and dragged him away from the rest of the group, much to Jack, Jarrid, and Dustin's amusement. David would soon return without Danielle, and Dustin asked David what that was about. David told Dustin not to worry about it, but Jack wasn't willing to let the subject drop so easily, because Danielle had just come in there and dragged David out of there as if she were his mother and demanded to know what was going on. Before David could explain, Rocky arrived in the waiting room and asked for an update on Nicole and Mark. Dustin told him that Nicole had regained consciousness, and Rachel added that "we may have a psychopath running around trying to kill people." Rocky asked what she was talking about, and Jarrid explained to him about the "deranged Cupid" who shot an arrow with a note attached to it claiming that Nicole was dead and that Jarrid would be next to go if he got in the way. A confused Rocky asked, "But didn't you just say that Nicole was conscious?" Jack explained that Nicole isn't dead and that they are thinking and hoping it was "just some sick joke, but we don't know." Jarrid had an idea and excused himself to go make a phone call on a nearby pay phone. Several minutes later, Jarrid returned to the group, and Rachel asked who Jarrid called. Jarrid explained that he had called Melinda, thinking that it might have been her, but now he knows that it wasn't her. Jack asked what was the matter, and Jarrid explained that Melinda told him something pretty strange, and he began to explain what Melinda had to say to him when he called her. (DtRW #2) In the novels (2010-present) Personality Relationships Background & Trivia *In the novellas, Jack's paternity as Victor Bennett's son was never revealed, but was planned in later storyline projections and began to be explored in the web series. By the time the novel series is published, it will quickly become established that Jack is Victor Bennett's son when a DNA test taken early in the first installment confirms the suspicions raised by the members of the Bennett and Snyder families. The implications play out within the first installment and beyond. Quotes